Eternally Yours
by LegolasIsMine
Summary: The day she died, was the day her life was also beginning. A life changing event leaves a mark on Lorraine forever. When a break in time sends her back to the dark ages, how will the knight's lives be affected?
1. All Souls Past

"Hurry up Lorra!" A tall blonde haired girl called to her friend as she jumped on the back trunk of the large truck.

"I'm coming!" Lorraine answered back with a laugh as she ran to the truck. She knew she shouldn't be skipping school, but it was too tempting. With one last look back at the high school she should be in at the moment, Lorra smiled deviously as she reached up for two guys in the truck who leaned over and pulled her up quickly as the engine started up.

"You could have gotten us caught Lorra". Dalton, one of the boys who pulled her up teased as he winked at her jokingly. Lorraine felt her heart flutter when his deep green eyes locked with hers.

_He's so hot!_

"Let's go!" A voice shouted as the truck took off with a sudden lurch and the five or so teens squealed and grabbed onto the truck excitedly. Carly, Lorra's friend "accidentally" fell onto Trevor's lap when the truck started off, and began flirting with him shamelessly. Lorra sat down quickly near the side of the truck and held on awkwardly, as she watched Trevor and Carly eventually started doing a little more than just flirting. Trevor was that type of boy that was popular because he was rich, hung out with the rich, and had a cool car. He was cocky but handsome in that commercial type of way, with spiky brown hair, and a total music junkie. She turned her gaze onto the road they were passing, and looked back at the school that was slowly becoming a little speck in the distance. It was one of their last days as seniors, and would not be taken for granted. Dalton, Lorra, Carly, Trevor and another boy Matt had all skipped school together to go hang out at the lake near by.

Lorra tucked her deep brown hair behind her eyes, trying to stop the wind from blowing it everywhere. The sun was hot, and bore down on them in the middle of the day's heat. Lorra could smell the trees, and the dirt of the round; summer was defiantly coming around. They drove down a dirt covered road that had trees covering both sides of it, branching out and shading the road from the rays of the sun.

"This beats school any day" Carly signed happily as she slide off Trevor's lap and sat next to Lorra.

Lorra leaned her head on Carly's shoulder contently as she let her gaze drift off to Dalton. He was leaning on the side of the truck in a relaxed sitting position. His dark blonde sandy hair was tousled and partly covered his eyes. His skin was always nice and tanned; he looked like the perfect boy, with a recklessly charming personality.

Dalton must have felt someone looking at him, for he turned his head directly in Lorra's direction. Lorra smiled slightly at him and turned her gaze to the scenery. She could still feel him looking at her, so she turned her head back to see. And he was. Dalton smiled this time, his green eyes twinkling.

"We're here!" Matt shouted him his position at the steering wheel as he glanced back at his friends. Lorra took the moment to hop out of the truck and help Carly down.

"We just have to be back before homeroom" Matt reminded everyone as he shut the door closed.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Trevor asked in that annoying way of his as he grabbed Carly and Lorra's hands and dragged them to the edge of the lake. Lorra rolled her eyes at his excitement and took her hand away from his to take off her shoes.

"I don't want to get my hair wet!" Carly whined as she undid her long blonde hair and let it fall to her back.

"Then why did you come?" Lorra asked quirking an eyebrow as she took off her jeans and shirt.

"Suck it up Carly, its senior year!" Matt offered, pulling off his shirt and jumping in the lake so suddenly that it splashed everyone.

"C'mon!" Lorra pulled on Carly's hand as she tried to drag them both into the water.

"Not so fast ladies!" Dalton said as he picked up Lorra and threw her over his shoulder, making a run for the lake.

"WAAAAH!" Lorra screamed as she was thrown into the lake and landed in a sort of belly flop. The water pounded her in all directions as she went under. Lorra resurfaced spluttering and glared at everyone who seemed to be laughing at her. She slowly broke into a fit of laughs that was quickly ended when Matt did a cannon ball and landed right in front of her, splashing her with water, again.

The swimming lasted for about thirty minutes until everyone got tired of that and gathered around near the edge of the lake for a snack.

"Hey…won't everyone know we skipped homeroom when we come back, because we're all wet…?" Trevor asked obnoxiously as he bit into a sandwich.

"You boys don't have to hurry with your short hair, but me and Carly on the other hand……" Lorra shrugged it off as she took a sip of the beer they were passing around.

"Oh well, we can't just say we were sweating from P.E?" Everyone turned to look at Carly in an exasperated way as she shrugged about what she just said. "What? It could work".

"What time is it anyways?" Dalton asked suddenly.

Trevor looked at his watch and said causally "Only 1:30".

"Shit!" The other four teenagers shouted at once as they stood up and started packing. Trevor stood there like an idiot while his friends were all rushing to get their clothes back on.

"We're suppose to be back at 1:35 Trevor!" Lorra informed him as she quickly tied her wet hair back into a messy bun.

"So what if we're late-" Trevor was cut off by Matt, "If we get one more notice about us skipping school, we're not graduating".

Soon, all five were back in the truck, everyone seated inside. Dalton stuck the keys in quickly as he cursed under his breath. The engine started up as the car swerved wildly and kicked up dust from the ground as it headed back down the dirt path in a fast pace.

"I'm taking the highway this time," Dalton said distantly as he pulled into the freeway and drove at the fast speed all the other cars were going at.

Lorra glanced over at Carly who was sitting in the backseat between Matt and Trevor. Her eyes were worried and she kept swiping her hair back that was blowing in her face. Lorra turned back towards the front seat as they turned the left corner to exit, but saw another car coming their way.

"Dalton! Watch-" She was cut off when the car hit the side of the truck with an impact that sent it spinning and turning.

Lorra couldn't see as she tried to grab onto the side of the car for support. She could hear anything, except Carly screaming in the background as their car flipped. She couldn't breath, couldn't see, all she could do was hear the sound of glass shattering and metal crashing. A sharp pain hit her stomach and all the air was knocked from her lungs. Everything hurt, her whole body felt numb and cold.

Lorra blinked slowly but could make nothing out. Warm sticky liquid ran from her head and dripped onto the ground below her, she was upside down. Dark spots danced in her vision as she tried to hold onto consciousness. She could make out the faint sound of sirens in the background and people yelling and shouting. Images of her life passed in her mind like a blur as she struggled to make them out.

_Her family, her first kiss, slumber parties, parties, laughing, crying, summer, school, Carly, swimming, Dalton…_

_This can't be happening…I'm only seventeen. I haven't been in love, I'm going to college……I don't want to die._

And everything went black.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to King Arthur or his knights…boo._**

_**This is going to be my first real full length King Arthur story! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad; I really wanted to capture Lorra's life before and everything. **_

_**Meanings**  
**Lorraine: born or from Lorraine  
Carly: strong one  
Dalton: the town near the valley…lol  
Trevor: prudent…whatever that means.  
Matt: God's gift**_

_**I'll try to update weekly, I hope everyone gives this story a chance; I have some really good stuff planned. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	2. Searching in a Dream

The air was light and misty, holding in the morning dew as it surfaced above the ground. Dawn's early golden light was barely breaking the horizon, making the ever stretching meadow seem like it could go on forever. She could breath in the cool mist surrounding her, everything seemed so perfect, but dreamy, a moment in time that hangs in the balance. A person approached in the distance, their figure only a shadow from far away. She could seem them, coming closer to her, walking at a slow pace. The mist surrounding her got thicker, the dawn's golden light started to fade….

* * *

Leaves. She could hear the rustling of leaves. Lorraine tried to open her eyes, but found it impossible, they felt like they were glued down permanently. Her hands. She tried to move her fingers, but that didn't work either. Nothing did. The only thing she could seem to do was listen, listen for help, for somebody to wake her from this nightmare. After taking a minute or two, she forced her eyes to open. Lorraine found herself to be staring at a grey sky, leaves the color of red, brown, and gold that covered most of the sky from view. It had been a dream; she was in no meadow with a peaceful dawn. Lorraine stared at the sky, as she tried to remember what happened, where she was, and why she was here.

_Screaming…glass shattering…a blur of images..._ was the only thing that came to her mind. In fact, she was pretty sure she lost her mind. Lorraine turned her head to the right to check on her location, only to find a soaring pain shot up to her neck. She winced at the pain, and turned her head back to face the sky. Her breathing became shallow as she struggled to remember what happened, and figure out where the hell she was. With the raspy breathing, came the knife stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. Something was not right. Lorraine used all her strength to push herself up on her elbows, and strained to see what was causing her pain near her stomach. And she saw it, sticking out of her lower stomach was a large piece of glass, sharp with jagged edges, half of it protruding out, the other half painfully embedded in her. Gasping with shock, she let her head fall back down, and closed her eyes, hoping his was all a bad nightmare. She dimly heard voices…speaking softly, and urgently. Strong arms lifting her up. The rush of the wind as it past her face and she lost consciousness again

* * *

When she awoke this time, her vision had improved tremendously. The room she was in was dim, the only light coming from the fire, and by the window. It was a nice room, with good space, and all the furniture seemed to be made of dark wood. A roaring fire faced her on the opposite wall, her four poster bed laid in the middle of the room, with a window to the left side, light snow falling outside. The walls were also dark wood, but the windows were draped with deep blue curtains, making the room seem all to fancy for half dead seventeen year old. 

_This is definitely not a hospital._

The door opened silently as a tall middle aged man walked in. Lorraine's eyes widened at his appearance. He was wearing armor, hard core Roman armor, with gold encrusted symbols all over it. His hair was neatly groomed however, but with a scruffy looking beard. The man took note of the wild look in Lorraine's eyes, but ignored it as he sat himself down at a chair next to the window. A woman came scurrying in, carrying a tray with some soup and a cup of an unknown liquid. She was dressed strangely too, with long skirts and an apron. To finish the whole maid attire was a bonnet that was tied around her head, accompanied by a tight bun.

"How are you feeling dear?" The maid asked in a kind slightly worried voice as she looked at Lorraine with sympathy. Lorraine gawked at the woman, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She turned to look at the man who was apparently dressed up in Roman armor, but he regarded her slight interest, maybe even boredom as he stood up from his chair.

"She must have lost her voice" The man stated, as picked up the cup from the tray and held it out towards her.

Lorraine stared at the cup in horror. _Do they really think I'm that stupid? I'm in some kind of mental house, and their planning to poison me. That's it; why else would they be dressed up in medieval clothes….trying to offer me some cup with who knows what?_

"Drink it, it's tea. Very good for the weak" the man stated in a slightly commanding voice as he held out the cup further to her.

Lorraine stared at the "poisoned cup", _there's no way I'm going down without a fight._

With a sudden rush of determination, Lorraine leaned further in bed towards the man, and backhanded the "cup of tea" as hard as she could. The steaming liquid splashed all over his face, and the cup went shattering across the floor, sending the maid into a screaming frenzy. Using all of her strength, she hurled herself out of bed, and fell sprawled out on the floor. She heard the man's curses in the background as she grabbed onto the nearest bed pole, and heaved herself up.

Lorraine stared down at her legs as they refused to stand on their own, shaking and wobbling around. The maid was now coming towards her, her face red and blotchy with anger. Lorraine dodged her and made for the door. With a hard pull that took most of her energy, the door swung open, and she dashed out into the hall. She didn't have time to take in her surroundings for she was too busy stumbling down the torch lighted hallways, grabbing on to the wall to support herself.

" AHHHHHHHHH!", was all Lorraine could manage as she ran down the hallway like a madwoman, her eyes wide and searching for an exit.

Her energy was running low as she turned the corner and saw two very large wooden doors, guarded by what looked like Romans.

_Where am I!_

She heard shouts coming behind her, but sped up as she neared the doors. The guards seemed surprised and almost scared as they saw the determined look in her eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lorraine shouted, her voice raspy and dry from days without use.

"Stop her! Guard the doors you fools!" The roman man who was in her room bellowed at the guards as he raced down the hallway, his face fuming with rage.

Lorraine ran past the guards and pulled on the handle of the doors as hard as she could. It swung opened, followed by a gush of wind. She gasped at the bitter cold that bit every inch of her skin as she stumbled out into the snow.

And she froze, literally.

A group of about thirty boys were jogging past, all dressed in warm cloaks and furs, and led by yet another roman. They all stopped in shock and bewilderment as they stared at her, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

Lorraine flushed despite the freezing cold, and felt all the color drain her face. She was naked.

Her mind spun wildly as she tried to figure out why she hadn't noticed earlier. _Perhaps because of my pure determination to escape!_

"Bloody hell!" one of the boys shouted, he was a little chubbier than the rest and seemed to be around eighteen or nineteen, with a head of messy blonde hair.

"For heaven's sake, avert your eyes you dogs!" The man who was chasing her ordered as he came up behind her and draped his red cloak around her. Lorraine grabbed onto the cloak abstractly as she felt herself being lifted off her feet, she heard the snickers of the boys behind her as the man turned around and carried her back.

The next thing she knew, Lorraine was back in her room, covered with the thick blankets, still shivering from the cold and shock.

"If you had let me explained…" Te roman said in a stained voice as he closed the door and stood by the fire, "Maybe that would have never happened".

"Don't be so hard on the girl Commander Pallas, she just woke up". The maid suggested, filling another cup of "the tea".

"Why am I naked!" She demanded as she grabbed the cup from the maid and sniffed it suspiciously before setting it down on the table next to her.

"We had to check if you had injuries…" The woman said apologetically, and Lorraine regretted snapping at her and softened her face. "How long exactly have I've been asleep?" Lorraine asked, not remembering anything that happened.

"Three weeks, you were gravely injured", the maid answered glancing over at Lorraine as she started cleaning up with the tray.

Seeing Lorraine about to ask, Commander Pallas answered, "My knights in training and I were hiking through the woods, when one of them found you. You were like Derora said, gravely injured. There was a large piece of glass embedded in you stomach, you had a broken arm, and a twisted ankle, not to mention a bad concussion. Your clothes were indeed strange, and we've never seen anyone like you before. We took you back here none the less, and Dorora's been caring for you since. You're at a training fortress, about eighty miles from Rome".

Lorraine stared at him, her eyes wide and hands clutching the sheet. _You gotta be kidding me._

"What year is it?"

" 473, do you not know?"

_Are you kidding me…? _"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

* * *

**_Hello readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I got grounded…again. But it's all good now. I hope this story makes sense to everyone so far. There will be more of plot moving stuff in the next chapter, and that's very cool that your name is Lorraine too, Elrond's Daughter!_**

_**Pallas: wise**_

_**Derora: flowing stream**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you so much! Please leave your thoughts and review! Mwuah!**_


	3. Walk a Lonely Road

Lorraine's eyes remained closed as she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps in the room start to walk towards the door, which closed with a small click. Derora, her maid had just finished cleaning the room, and left Lorraine to herself. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the ceiling, her heart pounding with what she was about to do. She had been at this fort for two weeks, never really leaving her room except to eat. The thought of being in such a strange place in the medieval times wasn't real to her. She just had to get out. With a sign, she threw the covers off the bed and starting to pack for her little "journey". A wooden chest at the end of the bed held some clothes, so she quickly threw on a shirt and some pants Derora had made for her. The only shoes she had where her flip-flops, but those wouldn't last her a day out in the wild. Lorraine pushed her shoes into her make shift bag, and decided on some boots, which weren't quite the right size, for it belonged to another young knight of about fifteen who died in training.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she quietly opened the door and snuck a glance out into the dimly lit hallway. Nothing was there, except for the grim shadows from the torches being cast onto the wall. She slipped out her room and ran down the hallway, trying to be as agile and silent as she could. Her ears picked up talking, and footsteps coming down the hallway. Acting quickly, she turned the corner and hid up against the wall, waiting for whoever was coming to past.

A group of about three knights were walking down the hallway, chatting happily and making jokes with one another. Lorraine closed her eyes and held her breath as she prayed for them to past without noticing her. Their noise got fainter down the hallway as they turned another corner and left. Breathing a sign of relief, she headed back out towards the kitchens, she really needed some food for the journey. She opened the twins doors of the kitchen and crept inside. A cook was in there, sitting slumped in a chair, fast asleep. He had a book in his hands, and the huge oven that cooked everything was smoking. Lorraine decided whether she should wake him up for not, or let the food burn. She decided not to get caught, and looked around for something she could take. Opening up her bag, she threw in the whole fruit basket, and grabbed about five loaves of bread. A closet held pots, pans, cups, and canteens. Taking one of the canteens, she put that in her bag also and slipped out of the kitchen. The dark stone hallway greeted her again as she ran down them, gaining speed with her determination. The large wooden doors near the entrance loomed ahead of her, becoming to familiar with the last time she had tried to escape.

Lorraine stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a knight in Armour standing by the door. She stared at it in shock, _was he there the whole time? _

Lorraine stared at the knight, waiting him to make a move, or ask her where she was going. She slowly walked forward, never taking her eyes off him. A small smile crept on her face when she was close enough to realize it was an empty statue of amour. Her eyes examined the suit of amour quickly, stopping to rest at the small dagger resting in a belt on his Armour. Without hesitation, she unhooked the belt and stuffed it into her bag along with the dagger. Lorraine pulled the heavy doors open and stumbled outside into the cold. The sun was just about to set, but the air was chilled and briskly. She jogged slowly towards the gate, eyes widening slightly when she realized one of the doors were opening slowly. Acting quickly, Lorraine desperately tried to hide herself by hiding along the wall, being as quiet as she possibly could. Her eyes scanned the top of the wall, guards were pacing back and forth, yet none had taken notice of her yet.

"Ride in!" A voice called as the sound of horses galloping same closer to the fort. A group of about thirty or so men rode through the gates on their horses and slowed down to a stop in front of the housing. The knights in training were too busy to even notice Lorraine, and where unsaddling their bags, some complaining about the camping trip they were just on. Lorraine made a move towards the gates and started to slip out when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her. It was one of the younger looking knights, he was staring at her with confusion and his eyes were shocked. He turned to a blonde gruff looking knight besides him on a horse, and starting whispering to him, his eyes darting back at Lorraine.

_Oh no… _Lorraine didn't even look back as she started running as fast as she could, willing her weak legs to carry her further and further. A forest loomed by, and the shouts of the knights could be heard behind her. She didn't feel any emotion as she ran, not even fear, she was too close to escaping now. The bitter wind whipped her hair into her face as she ran, but Lorraine touched the trees as a guide as she ran, using them not to trip when she felt herself losing her footing. Her breaths were coming in short gasps now as the pain in the stomach protested from running so hard.

A thick root planted in the ground threw her off balance, and she fell flat on her face. Lorraine tasted the dirt and soil as she fell, and the sting of her knees hitting the cold ground. She laid there for a moment, listening, for any sounds. And then she heard them. The faint shouting of the knights far away, and the sound of horses again. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Lorraine rolled off her stomach and sat up using her elbows. She was in the middle of a dense forest, the ground and trees still wet with dew from rain. Gathering up her bag, she started off in a light jog again as she tried to navigate her way in the forest.

She soon found a dirt covered road in the forest, and followed it, slowing her pace down to a fast walk. Images of trees, filled with sunlight flashed in her mind, another dirt covered road, but the scene was sunny and golden. She could hear laughter. Lorraine snapped out her memory and tried to focus on where she was going.

_Where am I! I can't remember anything…about my family, or life…_All Lorraine could remember was her name. Just her name. That was all she had to hold on to. A twig snapped to her right, and Lorraine spun around and stared at the trees. Nothing seemed to be there. Opening up her bag with shaking hands, Lorraine drew out the small dagger, and held towards the trees threateningly, not really sure how to handle the weapon.

"Come out! I know you're there!" She shouted, her voice sounded raspy from fear, and it trembled more than she would liked. The lefts of the trees stirred as the hider came out. He was like Lorraine guessed, a knight. He was tall, and had various weapons strapped onto him. The knight held his hands up in the air as a manner of meaning her no harm. Lorraine looked up him up and down, sizing him up. He wore a vest, encrusted with spikes of some sort, and a scar ran down his eye. Lorraine decided he was absolutely terrifying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Without another word, she started running again, completely forgetting about her weapon and bag. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she heard his shouts telling her to stop. There was no way in hell she was stopping. A clap of thunder sounded and Lorraine shrieked, hiding behind a tree and crouched low. Rain started pouring down on her, making her shiver and her teeth clatter.

_Great, just great._

Lorraine waited a few minutes as she rain slowly died down, and turned into light sprinkles. Any noise was gone, and waited with baited breath, daring for something to jump out at her. Deciding the knights had given up, she slowly stood up and took a few calming breaths.

_Ok, everything is going to be alright. _

She tried to assure herself as she started backing away from the tree. Lorraine's back suddenly hit something hard, and she screamed again. Only her mouth was covered by a hand, and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Quiet girl, we're not trying to hurt you" A voice mumbled by her ear, and Lorraine froze, shivers going up and down her spine. Her captor held her in place but uncovered her mouth. Two other knights came out from the trees, the tall terrifying one she'd seen earlier, and another one with dark curly hair who had an exasperated look on his face.

"Who are you running from?" The tall one asked quietly, his soft low voice surprising her.

Lorraine shook her head in shook, she didn't know. She didn't know what she was running from, she was just trying find home.

"I was trying to go home" She chocked out, her eyes tearing up with frustration.

"Home? There's not a single town miles from here. You wouldn't have reached anywhere unless you travel by horse, and even that takes days" The dark knight informed her, his brows arching up in question.

The knight behind her released her, but kept a firm grip on her arm. She glanced sideways at him for the first time. His hair covered most of his eyes, shielding them for her, he looked at her intently, waiting for her to explain herself.

"You are the girl Pallas found weeks ago aren't you?" The tall knight interrupted again, stepping closer to her.

"Yes" Lorraine replied, biting on her bottom lip. It was quiet as they all stared at each other. Unsure of what to do.

"How about we take you back to the fortress. Then you can talk to Pallas and he can help you find a way….home" the dark knight suggested, softening his voice.

Lorraine looked from one knight to the other, unsure of what to do.

"He can't help me get home, I'm not from here. I'm from a different time, a different world!" Lorraine protested desperately, feeling like she was starting to lose her mind.

The knight holding her turned to his fellow brothers and spoke in a low voice, "It's probably all that medicine they've been giving her, making her delirious…" His thick accented voice spoke, and Lorraine felt anger boiling up inside of her.

"I'm not delirious! I'm fine!" The knights looked at her, and Lorraine began to struggle in his grip, willing to free herself.

"Lancelot, take her other arm", the knight holding her ordered, as his grip grew tighter on her.

"Nooo, let me go. I don't wanna go back!" Lorraine was getting hysterical now, what was she suppose to do?

Lancelot moved forward and took hold of her other arm as he was told and Dagonet started to lead them back through the forest. Lorraine struggled and cried out, but it was no use. Their grips were firm, but gentle, and they guided her back through the forest silently, unsure of how to react.

* * *

**Ta- da! What do you lovely reviewers think of this update? I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, but school has been pretty….lame. So now that is over, and summer is finally here, there will be plenty of updating! I really want to know what everything thinks of this story so far. I have some pretty awesome stuff planned. Is Lorraine going to go crazy! Or will the knights first? Haha, tell me what you think, if anyone is still reading his story…If this chapter seems confusing to you, stuff will be sorted out in later chapters, so nothing to worry about. But if you have a question, feel free to ask! Thanks so much for reading, and please review, because I will LOVE you forever.**


	4. Memories in the Mist

The flames of the fire danced around calmly in the hearth as Lorraine watched it. Her eyes traveled around Arthur's study room, each of the walls filled with selves that contained books, scrolls, and various maps. Her gaze stopped at the door, where the scout Tristan stood, examining his dagger. Lorraine watched him in awe; he definitely didn't look like anyone she knew in her world, so she found him intriguing. A small smile spread to her face as she took in his messy hair that fell in his face; she'd never liked guys with long hair, or tattoos in that case, but it suited the knight. If a guy had long shaggy hair or a tattoo back home, she wouldn't even glance in his direction.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about boys right now..._The thought caused her to let out a little laugh, causing Tristan to look up at her. Lorraine tried to pull on what she thought was a friendly smile, but that only caused him to continue staring at her. Tristan then started sharpening his dagger, the sleek noise of the blade being sharpened made her cringe, and she unconsciously pulled the cloak around her tighter. Lorraine looked away from Tristan quickly, dropping her gaze to the floor, and then looked up again. He was watching her with a slightly amused look on his face, his dagger sharpening getting louder and louder.

_He's smirking at me! So, he wanted to intimidate me with his fancy dagger sharpening. That's fine; two can play this game…_

Lorraine was half way in opening her mouth to insult Tristan when the door opened, and a man poked his head in. "They're ready to see you now", a squire said as he opened the door to allow them out.

Lorraine found herself sitting across from Pallas.

"I thought it was finally time I asked you about yourself, child" Pallas stated rather coolly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, waiting for her to talk.

Lorraine looked at the man next to Pallas; he seemed to sincerely want to hear what she had to say. "Well, first off I'm seventeen, which is _not _a child". She faintly heard Tristan grunt in the background.

Pallas gave her an impatient look so she continued, "About two weeks ago, I woke up here, not knowing where I was. Since then, I still don't really know where I am". She finished, leaning back in the chair.

"You're at a training fortress not far from Britain, I heard about you trying to escape this morning. Why?"

_Uh oh……_

She simply decided to lie, "You're knights were right, my mind was clouded from the fever. I must have been delirious".

"Who are you, where do you come from?" Pallas demanded impatiently, tired of having to wait on her.

"I…..I can't remember anything before I woke up here, expect my name".

Pallas seemed to think about this for a moment, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What of your strange clothing? You have no idea of how you were injured?"

"No…"

"You said you came from a different world" Tristan interrupted from the doorway, and all eyes turned to look at him.

"Um…I didn't know what I was talking about…"

Tristan saw Lorraine's hands tense nervously, without a doubt, he knew she had lied.

"Well then, you seem to be an ordinary village girl who has goon quite delusional. For the time being, you are placed under my care here at the fortress. You will work as a serving maid".

"Waaaait a minute. A what? A serving maid? What the hell is that?" Lorraine asked indignantly, suddenly realizing how much she sounded like a brat.

Pallas raised his eyebrows at her in astonishment, "Have you never heard of cleaning before girl?"

"Yes, but-"

She was cut off as Pallas shook his head determinedly

"I'll take my leave then. Tristan, be so kind as to escort our guest to her room will you?"

_If I was a guest, I wouldn't be serving as a freakin maid!_

Tristan had already started towards the door when Lorraine noticed and began to follow him. Lorraine had a hard time keeping up with his long strides. They entered a different part of the fortress and stopped at the corridor. Tristan looked around to see if there was any servant near by to show her to a room.

"There you are child!" A voice called as one of the doors from the hallway opened up.

Derora appeared before them and nodded at Tristan, "I'll take it from here good sir".

She then grabbed Lorraine's arm and started pulling her towards a doorway.

"You can have this room. It has been unoccupied for quite a long time now, I'm sure I'll find it accommodating".

Lorraine squinted around the dark room after they opened the door and went inside. Donora walked to the window and pulled open the dusty drapes, revealing a cloudy misty day outside.

A glance around the room told her it was simple. With a bed against the window wall, a fireplace, truck for clothes, and a desk with a basin in it. Derora had lit the fireplace and some candles that added a slight homely feel to the room.

"Right, well we'll get you started then won't we? I'll go ask one of the other maids for something you can wear".

Derora came back a couple minutes later with a few plain servant dresses and put them in the trunk.

"Your day begins at sunrise. You are to wake the knights up each individually and prepare them a bath. You leave for their privacy, and during the day you are to clean the rooms, make the beds, and mend any clothing they might have torn. You understand?"

"Uh…yes".

"You can start tonight, I believe they're coming home from a mission, so a warm bath would be nice wouldn't it? You are to tend to Arthur first, then Lancelot. After that, it doesn't really matter. I'll have one of the fellow maids Aluria show you the details, she looks after the knights presently. I'll call you by nightfall".

Lorraine was soon left to her thoughts after Derora left. She lay down on the bed and gazed out the window longingly. It was misty and drizzling outside.

_Rain, cars honking, and puddles. _

"_What are you doing standing out here all by yourself lorra?" _

_Lorra looked up to see his green eyes, they were teasing her. His umbrella shielded the rain from her, and everything seemed to stop._

A knock on the door woke her from her dream and Lorraine hurried to answer it. By now the sky had grown dark, the weather cold.

"What were you doing in there? I thought you were dead". A servant girl explained as she pulled Lorraine out into the corridor.

"I'm Aluria, I kept after the knight's rooms and such, it's so good to finally have a partner", Aluria glanced over her shoulder as she started walking rapidly.

Lorraine struggled to keep up with her, "where are we going?"

"The knights have returned from their mission, we're to bring dry towels to them, and then prepare their baths".

Walking downstairs to the main room, she saw several knights in black capes, sprinkled with rain from outside. The main fireplace was light, and they were conversing merrily amongst themselves.

She suddenly felt nervous.

"Go on! Hand these out", Aluria shoved her towards the knights as she handed Lorraine a pile of towels.

Lorraine weaved through the crowd of knights slowly, clutching the towels in uncertainly.

"Yes, but I couldn't kill her, I don't feel right feeling a woman. Woad or not", a knight joked loudly, taking a towel from her absently and wiping his forehead, which Lorraine stared at in horror, had blood on it.

She stared at the fresh white towel now covered in blood as she dark haired knight handed it back to her.

"Thanks darling".

"You're wel-", Lorraine frowned when he had already moved back to talk to one of his fellow knights. She turned around to go find Aluria when she bumped into a very hard armored chest, and looked up at Tristan.

"Oh, hello".

He said nothing but grabbed a towel and wiped his face and hands with it, his eyes watching her the whole time. He turned to leave, and lightly threw the towel back on top of the pile as he walked again.

Lorraine's mouth dropped to an astonished "O" as she fumed and prepared to march right after him, only bumping into Arthur instead.

"So I get the dirty towel now?" He teased, taking off his leather gloves and handing them to her.

"Of course not, here..." she fumbled with towels as she grabbed a clean one from the pile and handed it to him.

"Thank you, are you new? I don't recognize you"

"Yes, I'm Aluria's new partner"

Arthur nodded and gave her a small smile, when he was distracted by the dark knight from earlier with blood on his forehead.

She was suddenly pulled into the next room and Aluria took the towels away from her.

"Not bad for your first time. You didn't seem too spastic, and you weren't even drooling, or attempting to flirt with them. Impressive".

"Well I was just…getting to know them. Sort of"

Aluria quirked an eyebrow at her and a smile came to her lips.

Lorraine narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "what are you smiling about?"

Aluria walked out the room, motioning for Lorraine to do the same, "Time for you to prepare their baths!"

Leaving a gaping Lorraine to stare after her.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter has tons of mistakes in it, I wanted to get it out before school starts. Meaning, I dont think there will be another update for a looong time. Hope you like this one. I love my reviewers as always. 3  
**_


	5. These are the Heroes

Lorraine sat in the main kitchen wing nibbling on an apple. Dawn had just approached, and servants all around her were preparing for the new day. They all seemed so busy and content with what they were doing. This was a normal day for them, but she felt so out of place. She signed heavily as she thought about her situation.

_What am I doing here? Where exactly is here? And why the hell can't I remember a thing about my life, except for my own name?_

"Alright people, we have a big day ahead of us today!" Derora called as she stood in the center of the kitchen and all the servants gathered around to hear their duties of the day.

"The new shipments have come in from the coast, so the knights will be patrolling the supplies and handing out ratios of them in the village today. So I want this fortress cleaned, down to the very last corner before they return. Does everyone understand?" Derora paused and looked around the room, earning collective moans from the servants.

"Lina, Harlen, Nerissa, I want you three to do water work today. The weather is nice, so traveling to the creek shouldn't be a problem". At her words, the three maids nodded and left quickly with large buckets for the water.

"The rest of you are to do your usual duties, unless I send someone otherwise to tell you to help with the supplies. Alright, get to work everyone!" With that, the old woman pushed through the crowd of servants and left the kitchen, leaving everyone rushing out to do their duties.

"Lorraine!"

At the sound of the voice, Lorraine turned to her left to see a very agitated Aluria with her hands on her hips.

"Err…what?" She asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"You're suppose to be starting on waking the knights up, and cleaning the rooms!"

Lorraine blinked. _What, am I like their mom now?!_

"Go!" Aluria was next to Lorraine in a minute, and roughly jerked her up by the collar of her dress.

"Yes _mom_…" Lorraine sneered as she saw Aluria narrow her eyes. She pulled the heavy wooden doors open with an angry jerk and glanced back to see Aluria with a smirk on her face, trying not to laugh at Lorraine's childlike antics. Despite herself, Lorraine smiled slightly and headed down the halls.

The hallways of the fortress were illuminated softly by the gentle glow of the torches, and the deep green marble floors clicked with every step Lorraine took. She gazed wonderingly around her, this placed was really magnificent. If only she could remember where she came from.

_Now, which knights room is which? _Lorraine stared at the embellished wooden doors in front of her. There had to be at least thirty doors in that one hallway. And each one had belonged to a specific knight. A door near the corner of the hall caught her attention, and she strolled towards it. On the front of the door was engraved a shield, a lion was carved onto the shield, and it was stepping upon a snake. Lorraine studied the shied for a moment, and her hand reached out to trace the intricate carvings. Her fingers followed the smooth carvings up, unto she reached the name. It was carved in delicate writing, and read "Gaheris". She smiled frowned slightly; she didn't recognize the name of this knight. Her curiosity taking over, her hand reached for the handle as she pushed it down and entered the room.

It was dark inside, very dark. The windows and curtains were drawn, and the furniture was covered in layers of dust. Lorraine stared in awe around the room, and her eyes landed on a sword that laid on the desk opposite the bed. Lorraine didn't even think twice before she covered the distance form the door to the desk, and bent down closer to get a good look at the sword. She had never seen a sword that up close before, it looked so real, and majestic, yet haunting in a way. The blade itself was medium in length, and the handle was plain, get beautiful. A sort of tassel was hanging from the handle, and she picked it up to inspect it. There was a ribbon handing off the tassel, and words in a language she didn't know was in scripted on it. The sword belonged to one of the legendary knights, so these are the heroes that protected them from harm, who fought for their country in selfless bravery.

A muffled laugh and shout sounded suddenly, and Lorraine jumped back in shock and looked around the room. Realizing it was coming from another knight's room; she quickly headed towards the door and shut it. Her heart was still racing from the interruption, and the realization that she was in another knight's room, uninvited.

She breathed in deeply and ran her hands down her apron to straighten it. The laugh came again, and Lorraine walked down the hallway to locate it. She came closer to the other end of the hallway and looked around at the doors. Then, she heard talking, and noises in the room behind her, and turned around. The door's carving read "Lancelot".

_THE Lancelot?_ Lorraine wondered vaguely, something about his name triggered something in her memory. Had she known this Lancelot?

_Oh yes, I remembered learning about Lancelot of the round table. _Lorraine shrugged slightly and knocked on the door once. No answer. She pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

Lorraine squinted from the sunlight that met her eyes, she looked around the room. It was bright, and had a large window covering one of the walls, and it overlooked a grassy plain. The stone floor was covering in animal furs, and a couch lined another wall, which was opposite of a large fireplace. The four poster bed had dark blue sheets, and it was rumpled and messed up, with a big lump in the middle. Lorraine then saw the lump move, and giggled.

_It giggled. The lump giggled. _Lorraine thought crazily to herself. The covers were pulled back by a thin silky arm, and a blonde head popped out from under it.

"Lancelot, there's a maid in your room. She looks confused". The woman pulled herself up and covered herself with the sheets as she leaned against the headboard, eyeing Lorraine for a minute and then turning towards the window. She yawned lazily, and said again in her soft sing song voice, "You must be new. You're always suppose to knock. _Before _entering…."

Lorraine's jaw dropped when she saw the woman that was apparently in Lancelot's bed. She had to admit, she was beautiful. Yet at the same time, Lorraine wanted to grab that blonde little head of hers and….

"Play nice, Galiena". Lancelot's smooth teasing voice came. Lorraine turned around to see him entering from the bathing room, wearing only his trousers. Her jaw dropped again, for about the fifth time this morning, as she took in his long built torso, and muscular arms and shoulders. His dark curly hair was damp, and water was dripping from the side of his face down to his neck, rather….appealingly. Lorraine decided right then that this Lancelot was painfully handsome, and downright terrifying at the same time. Yet was the knight form last night after the hunting trip, and one of the knights in the forest who had brought her back.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and a slow smirk formed on his lips.

"You're the new servant from last night, and the girl who was lost in the forest. Ah, I remember you".

"Uhhh huh…." Lorraine answered dumbly, nodding her head.

Lancelot had moved to the other side of the room, remerging through a pile of dirty clothes in a large chest. "I ripped my shirt yesterday; stupid Gawain tore the darn thing in a practice duel. Would you mend it for me?"

"Of course!" Lorraine answered a little too quickly, and mentally cursed herself for her stupid nervous behavior. Galiena shot a disdainful look towards Lorraine, and wiggled back down in the bed, crossing her arms across her chest, her full lips pouting.

"I wish you wouldn't have to leave, can't the other knights handle the supplies?" Her high soft voice whined. Lorraine grimaced at Galiena's fake attitude and made a note to herself that this woman was going to be trouble. Lorraine watched as Galiena's lustful eyes following Lancelot around the room as he dressed in his black leather and light amour, and strapped on his twin blades.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours love, but tonight…." Lancelot murmured something in her ear, and Galiena giggled in response, moving her lips to his mouth.

"Ahem!" Lorraine coughed loudly, and looked around the room nervously. Lancelot stood up from the bed and gathered up a couple more weapons around the room.

_Two, four, six,...gosh, how many weapons does one man need?!_

Lancelot kissed Galiena quickly on the cheek as he hastily made his way towards the door, and noticed Lorraine. He sent a quick wink in her direction, and was gone, the door closing in a soft click.

"Don't forget to make the bed, and mend that shirt". Galiena called as she strode past Lorraine, naked, to the bathing room.

"Oh, and don't you even think about getting those slimy servant hands on _my _Lancelot. You're just a maid".

Lorraine fumed in silent fury as she glared at Galiena's back, this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

The cool air of the early afternoon felt calming to Lorraine's anger as she walked out into the village. This was her first real chance to get an idea about this place. The fortress was in the center of the village, and small homes and shops surrounded it. A large wall extended around the village, and out into the plains. Guards, Romans, and Knights patrolled the village and wall, this seemed to be like a training ground of some sort, almost like a battlement or fort. She took in all the knights loading shipments of food, weapons, and all kinds of house hold items out from several wagons, distributing them to vendors, or villagers. The smell of fresh bread made her stomach growl, and she gazed hungrily at the backer's cart. A little girl and her brother had bought about three loaves of hot bread, and were carrying it away, sniffing at it and nibbling it hungrily.

Lorraine casually peered down at the different types of bread, some frosted with cream, and others stuffed with jelly. Aluria had only given her a couple of coins to buy sewing equipment, and Lorraine flushed slightly as she realized she didn't even know how much money she had.

_I don' event know how much this is! _She thought wearily to herself as she pulled out three coins from her apron and looked down at the unfamiliar currency.

"Ahem". Lorraine turned her head slightly to the side to see two knights standing behind her, the blonde one tapping his foot teasingly, and the other young one eyeing her.

"Are you planning on buying something miss?" The old baker asked as he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yyyyes. Um, can you like hold on for one moment?" Lorraine stuttered as she winced at her choice of words. She moved to the side and took out her coins, and tried to count them. Five, she had five coins. _Now, how much does that stand for?!_

"We'll take seven loaves of bread, good sir", the young knight with brown curly hair stated as he placed several coins of the table, "and I'll buy for the young lady also".

Lorraine whirled around as he said this, and she could feel her face heating up. "That's not necessary, Sir Knight, I can pay for my own food". She said somewhat defensively as she started to put her coins on the cart.

The knight's hand reached out suddenly and grabbed her wrist gently, "No please, I insist". Lorraine nodded reluctantly as she reasoned it would be the wise thing to do, besides she had to save her money for the sewing equipment. The knight smiled as he released her wrist, and Lorraine felt her knees go weak.

_Why are all the knights so painfully handsome?!! _

"Stop trying to charm all the ladies Galahad, they just pretend to like you", the other knight teased with his low voice as he elbowed Galahad in the ribs. Lorraine felt a smile come to her lips as she studied the blonde haired knight. His eyes had a playful gleam to them, and his face was young like Galahad's.

Galahad shook his head with a smile on this face as the baker handed them a basket of bread wrapped in cloth.

"For the lady," Galahad bowed his head slightly as he handed Lorraine a loaf of steaming hot bread.

"Let's go you fool, you're scaring her", Gawain interrupted as he started walking away back to the wagons.

"Thank you", Lorraine said genuinely as she took the bread and watched Galahad chase after his friend. She giggled slightly, and stopped when she realized she was starting to sound like Galiena. Lorraine shook her head from thoughts of the two knights as she headed towards the fabric shop. She was reminded of the bread as she felt the warm heat radiating from it into her hands. Unwrapping it carefully, she took a bit of it, and tasted warm strawberry jelly.

It was sweet, just like Galahad.

* * *

_**Ta da! How do you like this chapter everyone? Gosh, I told you it would take long for an update, but hey, I finally updated! Tell me what you think, should I continue?**_

_**Galiena : high one**_


	6. Breathe

After buying the needed supplies from the merchant's shop, Lorraine headed out to a hill near the fortress, where she could start on mending Lancelot's shirt. The large oak tree shielded the sun's ray from her eyes, and she causally pulled out the needle and thread. Her mind wandered again as she stitched the shirt, pulling the needle through the tough material with frustrated force.

_Who am I…, where am I, maybe I actually live here?!_

Lorraine eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she wove the needle back and force as if in a trace.

_No, I do come from another time. I'm not from here…_

_Or maybe I am, and just lost my memory? _A growl of impatience escaped her, she couldn't remember anything! A stab of pain shot up her thumb as she looked down at the shirt and saw it as if for the first time. She had mended the rip that was on the side of the shirt, but then had gone on to sew the sleeve to the shirt, not to mention other parts of the shirt that was randomly sown here and there, stapling it all together in one huge mess. To top it all off, she had snapped the needle in half with her frustration, and the sharp end had embedded itself somehow into her thumb, protruding out rather painfully.

"AAAAGGGH!!" Lorraine stood up and threw the shirt out of the way, stomping over it as she stumbled down to the bottom of the hills, where a large pond served as a source of water for laundering. She would have to wash the cut, and the cool water would numb the pain.

The cool water splashed over her legs as she waded through, and sank down in defeat, letting the water wash up to her shoulders. She drew her head back, looking up into the sky, which had now grown cloudy with the promise of rain and thunder. Lorraine closed her eyes and held her breath as she sunk down underwater, relishing in the weightless feeling.

_The raindrops had disappeared as the umbrella shielded her from the rain._

"_Thanks". A smile crept to her face as she drew closer to the boy with the umbrella, and hugged her school books to herself. It was the boy she had always loved, from childhood to now. He was more than a simple crush, much more. The boy said nothing; he just smiled and watched the rain fall steadily in the parking lot of their school. They stood in comfortable silence, both wishing the moment could last forever._

"_I've always loved you"._

_His voice broke the silence, and Lorra looked to his face in surprise, searching his eyes for truth._

_Those eyes, they were the most beautiful green, and they held honesty and depth. _

_Lorra found her throat dry, unable to say anything. So he did love her back. She leaned in closer to him; their faces were so close now, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She smiled reassuringly, her hands went to his shoulders, the cool water splashing both their feet as her books fell to the floor. He bent his head down; only close enough to brush their lips together in a brief instant. They both pulled back and looked at each other, hearts pounding. Lorra leaned forward again and kissed him, and smiled when she felt him kiss her back._

_The rain soaked them both as he dropped his umbrella; his kiss was so deep that it sucked the breath out of her. _

_She tried to breathe but her lungs weren't responding. Water was suddenly everywhere, she was drowning in it, floating amongst it, it was swallowing her, and her lungs burned from the lack of air._

_She was suffocating._

Her lungs suddenly filled with air as the cool air hit her face, and she felt herself being dragged out of the pond. Her hands reached out and instinctively latched onto her rescuer, she felt thick material of his shirt, and hung onto his shoulders in a death grip.

"Breathe, breathe, I've got you", a voice spoke above her as she herself being lowered down to the moist grass.

Her breathing was shallow, and she coughed up water as she struggled to open her eyes.

The green eyes stared back down at her flashing in recognition, _was it the boy from the dream? _

"Dalton…"

The eyes turned into concern as he took his cape off and draped it over her, "No Lady, it is I, Arthur".

"Oh".

"Are you alright, can you walk?" Arthur's voice sounded again as he helped her sit up.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine". Lorraine replied trying to sound causal as she pulled herself up. She was completely drenched, and noticed that Arthur was too, from the waist down. A wave of guilt washed over her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such trouble, I got your nice clothes all wet…"

Arthur's usual stern face broke into a slight smile, "My clothes will be fine, it's your well being I'm concerned about. I found you floating there, I was sure you had drowned".

Lorraine suddenly realized how stupid she must have looked, and she would have to explain herself. "I'm fine, I guess I must have dozed off when I was… errm…floating".

She cringed when Arthur gave her a strange look, "Come, I'll walk you back to the fortress".

Lorraine resisted the urge to protest as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself and watched Arthur grab the reigns of his horse, leading it towards her.

"You might be more comfortable on a horse, it's a long way back", he informed her, petting the creature softly while securing the saddle.

Lorraine laughed suddenly, earning a surprised glance from Arthur, "I don't do horses".

"Never mind", she added when she saw his confused face.

"You have an unusual way with words Lady", he finally said, nodding his head signaling for her to start walking towards the fort.

Lorraine shrugged and walked besides Arthur as they strode through the tall grass of the plain. Arthur found himself thinking of the strange girl, his mind asking all types of questions.

"Thank you for taking me in by the way. You're nice". Lorraine smiled cheekily as she gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder. Arthur slowly turned his head to where her hand was and raised an eyebrow, "Of course, it's my honor", he replied, a smile settling on his features.

Lorraine found herself smiling too, "You know, you look a lot younger when you smile Arthur. Very handsome indeed". She let out a laugh as she saw the surprise in Arthur's face, and he laughed too, a light chuckle full of mirth.

"You bemuse me so, Lady, I find myself intrigued", he stated conversationally, glancing in her direction.

"Oh?" Lorraine quirked an eyebrow, "ask me something, and I'll tell you about myself, if you are so intrigued".

Arthur seemed satisfied with this game, so he settled on the first question that was on his mind, "where you really telling the truth about where you're from?"

"Of course, I truly and honestly don't remember anything, except my name", she answered sadly, looking down to the ground. "I wish I did, for it would help me get out of here".

"Ah". The walked together silently for a while, each reflecting on their own thoughts. Lorraine studied their surroundings as she walked, they had entered the village of the fort now, and people were still bustling to and fro adding the new supplies to their shops.

"So this is Camelot?" Her quiet voice broke the silence as she glanced at Arthur.

Arthur's brows furrowed together in confusion, "Camelot? No, this is Badon Hill. Forgive me, what is Camelot?"

Lorraine stared back at Arthur in shock, _was he not King of Camelot? _"Camelot. How can you not know Arthur, it's your city". Arthur actually laughed at this, "My city? Lady, I am just commander of the Knights, we serve Rome. Rome is the only country I can pledge my allegiance too, and of course Britain".

_Opps, I guess Camelot hasn't happened yet._

Lorraine tried to play it off and laughed nervously; she had slipped on information from the future. "Oh, right. Never mind".

"Well, here we are", Arthur announced as they reached the fortress walls. Lorraine nodded, looking around awkwardly as she tried to make a hasty get away.

Arthur broke the silence, "I take it you can find your way from here".

"Um, yup. See you later", Lorraine dropped down into a clumsy curtsy and headed back to her room.

Once inside, she lit the hearth and changed into dry clothes. Lorraine shivered, thinking about how far away she really was form home, where ever home was.

Later that night as Lorraine was finishing sewing up Galahads shirt; one of the fellow maids informed her that she would be serving the knights at the round table council that night.

Eager to be around the knights again, Lorraine got ready quickly, arriving at the kitchen quarters early.

"Get the wine ready dear," and older servant informed her as she rest of the maids were arriving.

When the signal was given, Lorraine picked up the tray of goblets and walked towards the round table room. Her heart fluttered excitedly as the door was open and the light voices of conversation flowed out of the room.

It was different from what she expected; the room was covered in dark emerald marble, white pristine pillars raising high to support the ceiling. The dark wooded table was in the middle, the knights seated at it, in their original places. Lorraine noticed the empty seats, which seemed to be left untouched due to respect of past knights.

She made her way over to Arthur first, and set down the goblet in front of him. He merely nodded, as he resumed conversation.

"You're saying we should leave the wall, and go north of the border such to kill the bloody Saxons?" Lancelot hissed as he leaned in towards Arthur, annoyance flashing in his dark eyes.

Arthur heaved tiredly, as he sat back in his chair, "Britain is our top priority now, and protecting it is crucial to Rome. I will not sit back and let the Saxons overrun this country, destroying villages and killing as they go".

"I'm up for it!" Bors shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing the wine in the goblet Lorraine just set down sway around dangerously in the cup.

"I'm tired of fighting for Rome…"Gawain muttered in a deep growl that seemed defeated.

"Only five more years of service Knights and we will be free…" Arthur reminded them, his voice holding a hint of exhaustion, like they have had this conversation many times before.

The knights grew silent, a way of agreement and looked each other grimly.

Tristan uncharacteristically broke the silence, "Well, I like killing".

Lorraine could mentally hear the crickets chirping.

Galahad snickered quietly, growing out of his sulky mood, and took a big swing out of his cup, "might as well enjoy our night here!"

Lorraine soon found herself in a room full of half drunken knights, and started feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Men," Arthur stood, and the knights seemed to somber up a little, and looked at their commander through glazed eyes and hiccups, "be ready tomorrow morning at dawn". A chorus of groans came from the room and Arthur took his leave, smiling warming at Lorraine on his way out. "Try to stay out of trouble…" he warned good naturedly as he left.

It hit Lorraine like lighting. _Of course! I'll go with them! _ Lorraine smiled to herself as she excused herself form the room and headed back tot her quarters with haste. It seemed like a good plan. She would accompany the knights on their trip, whether they liked it or not. Sneaking onto one of the wagons wouldn't be so hard, and she would reveal herself when they were too far away to turn around. Maybe that way, she could actually explore this land, and maybe something would help her remember her past. After all, it was better than staying here alone.

Lorraine felt secure with her new found sense of direction, and prepared for bed with a feeling of excitement within her.

* * *

_**I hope people are still reading this, since it's been months since I've updated. What do you think? Sorry if it's boring, it's just getting started; more love, action, and adventure will be coming. Haha, that sounds lame. Just review, thank you!**_


End file.
